The overall scientific goal of this ambitious Program Project is to develop innovative statistical methods for cancer clinical trials that can help to hasten successful introduction of effective new therapies into practice The Computational Resource and Dissemination Core (Core C) will carry out several critical functions related to the implementation and dissemination of the statistical methods for the design and analysis of cancer clinical trials developed in the five research projects. The Core will be tasked with developing, in close collaboration with project investigators, efficient, robust code implementing the statistical methods that can be used for evaluation of the methods in extensive simulation studies and for application of the methods to data compiled by Core B and from other sources. The Core will also be tasked with leading and facilitating, in close collaboration with project investigators, development of robust, reliable, user-friendly, and welldocumented software applications suitable for public dissemination to practitioners involved in the design and analysis of cancer clinical trials. Core C wili adopt best practices for these tasks and provide the necessary information technology and educational infrastructure to disseminate these applications.